


Midnight walk

by NoMatterTheOceans



Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [5]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMatterTheOceans/pseuds/NoMatterTheOceans
Summary: Part of my Feysand Summer Fluff Fest!!Prompt: Person A and Person B taking a walk on the beach at night time under the moonlight
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Series: Feysand Summer Fluff Fest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Midnight walk

Rhys couldn't sleep. He'd tried everything, and yet it was almost one in the morning, and he couldn't sleep.

It was the heat and the humidity. He wasn't used to it, and the more the days passed, the more he regretted having agreed to this trip. Cassian and Azriel were sleeping peacefully, and he hadn't heard any noise from the girls, and yet he couldn't sleep.

Finally, he got up and left the bedroom to go to the terrace and get some fresh air.

The view was gorgeous from their ground floor apartment directly connected to the beach. He sat down on one of the chairs and let the sound of the waves rush into his ears. Closing his eyes, he listened to the waves until he had almost forgotten the heat of this summer night.

"Rhys?" A voice came from behind him, and he opened his eyes with a start. He turned to the voice, and found Feyre looking at him, wearing only a very short summer dress, a small smile on her lips. Great.

"Hey," he answered, before looking back at the sea.

"Can't sleep either?"

"No. I hoped some outside air would help but now I don't want to go back inside."

She laughed at that, maybe a bit more enthusiastic than what the joke deserved. But he loved her laugh too much to not enjoy listening to it. She came up to him and sat down on the arm of his chair.

"I was thinking of going for a walk on the beach to clear my head, wanna join me?"

He looked up at her, their eyes meeting for a few seconds before he answered.

"Sure."

This was a bad idea.

***

The sand on her bare feet was soothing, and helped calming the racing heart in her chest. Why she’d asked Rhys if he wanted to come with her was beyond her.

Well, not really. She knew exactly why she’d wanted to be with him. She hadn’t stopped thinking about him since Helion’s party a few weeks back. She’d been drunk and sad and lonely, and Rhys had been his usual funny, charming, supportive self. They’d been talking alone on the roof, and suddenly she was kissing him, and his hands were on her hair, and she wasn’t sad anymore. She remembered the way his fingers brushed her ears, the soft touch of his tongue against her lips, the feeling of wanting more and -

“I’m sorry, Feyre,” his voice interrupted her train of thoughts, bringing her back to the reality of walking on the sand, waves crashing just inches away, Rhys’ body closer than they’d been since that night. She stopped and turned to him to look into his eyes, the deep blue almost violet in the moonlight.

“For what?”

He rubbed a hand on his neck, and she was immediately reminded of how it felt to have his fingers caress her skin.

“I don’t know, for making things awkward between us, I guess.”

She felt heat rush to her cheeks. This was exactly what she didn’t want to talk about. But of course he would bring it up, it was a normal reaction. Not like her own. After leaving the party in a hurry and sending him an half-assed apology text, she’d proceeded to ignore him the best she could, even here.

But in spite of that, what he was saying made no sense.

“Rhys, you don’t have to apologize.”

“I feel like I do.”

“You don’t.” He looked away from her, but she stepped closer and took his hand before she could stop herself, and he turned back to her. “Rhys, you don’t have anything to apologize for. I’m the one who’s been avoiding talking to you. I’m the one who left at Helion’s. I’m the one who … kissed you.”

A faint smile formed on his lips at her last words, quickly swallowed back. They stood in silence facing each other for a few seconds, before she continued. 

“I’m the one who should apologize. And I do. I’m sorry. The other day at the party I… I left, and I shouldn’t have. You know I’d just broken up with him and…” she trailed off, and felt his fingers tighten on hers.

“I get it, Feyre. You’re not ready for anything, and I understand. You don’t have to apologize.”

“That’s the thing, though. The reason why I left isn’t because I felt guilty.” There it was, the thing she’d been avoiding admitting even to herself ever since that night. The real reason why she’d been avoiding him as much as possible.

“Oh?”

She shook her head, and felt a small smile form on her lips as she looked to the ground between them. “No. I left because I realized that I really liked kissing you. And it scared me.” She paused, but he didn’t answer, so she went on. “And I know I should feel bad because I’m supposed to still be hung up on him and to not want anybody else but… I don't regret kissing you, Rhys. I just regret leaving afterwards.”

A hand gently grabbed her chin and made her look up. He was smiling at her, happier than she’d seen him those last few weeks.

“Feyre,” he whispered, his voice almost swallowed by the sound of the ocean. And then his lips were on hers, and every sound stopped, as she felt those hands in her hair again, and realized how much she’d craved their warmth.

Maybe inviting him to walk on the beach hadn’t been such a bad idea, after all.


End file.
